DigimonXPokemon: When They Return
by alexa-catta123
Summary: What happens if Tai and TK feel they are not wanted. They are sent to a new world where they are wanted. but old and new dangers appear in their old one Now they must return with their new friends to team up with their old ones. FIRST FanFic. NO Yaoi
1. Prologue: The two against the world

**This is my first Digimon Pokémon Xover; I got the idea from reading a couple of fanfictions and had to try it out.**

**I did not steal this story from any other author on FanFiction, I am using an idea similar to it, but am not stealing any stories or story lines. Thank you to Furry Cutter for the idea. But this is a different story. Thank you for worrying.**

**A/n:do not own Pokemon or digimon. Would be great if did.**

**A/N: When you see talking like this, it means that I (the author) am talking.**

**If you see words like the following:**

**Words**---**Thinking.**

"Words"—**Main talk.**

_Words_---**Telepathy.**

'Words' **---****Pokémon talking.**

**If you see words that are in capital letters these are either Pokémon or Digimon attacks. An example is the move: **Thunderbolt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Prologue: The two against the world.

It has been around a year since the new and old digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon, and Tai was visiting his friend Agumon in the Digital World. Tai had been feeling pretty depressed for a few weeks now, the girl he liked chose his best friend. His sister does not seem to need him anymore; instead, she hangs out with her friends she made in the new digidestined, and her Digimon partner Gatomon. Davis who used to need his advice with either soccer or being the leader of his group of digidestined told Tai to let him solve his own problems, and leave him alone. Sora and Matt just want to be left alone together. Everyone else just seems to be too busy with their own lives, to want to be with their old friend and leader. Even his parents seemed to want nothing to do with him. They just want to dote on his little sister. They do not even have time to go to his soccer games, or award presentations. In fact, none of his friends did. Except for two of them TK and Mimi. Now Mimi is living in America.

When he went to see Mimi off to America he was a few minutes late, but no one will listen to his excuses, no one but TK and Mimi, the same two who still have time for him. In fact, it seems since Mimi left the only one who wants to hang out with him is TK. So the two of them decided to meet up and just hang out in the Digital world with their partners and discuss some plans. At least with TK, he does not have to pretend everything is all right.

TK was actually thinking around the same lines as Tai, while waiting at the cave they decided to meet at, with TK was his partner, Patamon. TK's life did not seem that much better either. His own brother did not want to spend time with him; he only wanted to play with his band, and Sora. None of his friends have time either, Tai's little sister Kari chose Davis over him to be her boyfriend. In addition, no one else wants him around. Not even his mom, she would rather hang out with her new flame, or be at work. Sometimes it seems as though Tai is his only family and friend, Tai is always there to help him with his problems, like homework, soccer practice, or even just to talk. He did not even care if TK called him late at night just to chat. Moreover, he always made it to any meetings or ceremonies that TK might have a part of, so he knows that Tai cares more about him than his own family.

"Hey TK, how are you?" While thinking of this the blonde haired blue-eyed teen looks to see another teen around three years older walking up, this teen has brown hair that seems to defy gravity, and regular brown eyes. Tai was wearing his school uniform which is a dark green jacket, button up shirt, gray pants and sneakers; with a black headband that had goggles attached around his neck. Walking next to the teen was a small orange dinosaur. While TK was wearing a shirt with long, yellow sleeves yellow collar, and a light green body. His shorts are light grey, his shoes are a pair of boots the same color as the body of his shirt, and he is wearing a white angler hat on his head.

"Hello Patamon, how are you?" calls out the dinosaur to a small orange, and white, guinea pig like creature that had wings for ears.

"I am doing good Agumon, you?"

'Hungry," with this comment all four laugh and the two boys take some food from the duffel bags they have hanging from their shoulders.

"So TK anything new?"

"Not a thing Tai, mom is still mad at me for bad mouthing her new flame, even though I tell her I get weird vibes from him. Matt and Sora are going to, this concert his band is playing in a few towns away. Cody is at a kendo tournament for the summer, and the other four are having a double date. How about you. Anything new?"

"Same old same old, everyone else is doing their thing, and mom and dad yelled at me for being pass my curfew even though it was because they forgot to pick me up from my soccer game and I had to walk. Now for some good news, Joe has a new girlfriend, and Izzy is going to spend the summer at some big college in America for free."

While talking the two friends walk into a clearing and there they relaxed, while their Digimon enjoy the sun, and wrestle. The two Digimon look and see their humans laughing at each other and grin, liking that when they are together they are not as sad as by themselves. When it got dark, the Digimon expected their partners to say it is time to go home. However, when the humans did not say anything, they decide to find out what is wrong.

"Well you see guys; TK and I have been saving our money and we now have enough to start anew somewhere else. And wanted to see if you would like to go with us." Admitted Tai.

"But what about your friends and family you guys?" ask a confused and distraught Agumon, while Patamon looks like he is about to cry.

"When was the last time we just hung out with anyone without arguments? We are just tired of not being wanted around and want to see if we can find our own place. Without all the fighting." Explains TK.

"We will go with you two, anywhere you want, Tai." and with that Tai gives Agumon a hug. When all of a sudden a bright white light flashes. When it is gone, so are the two humans and their Digimon partners.

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: When You have not come home

**Here is the first chapter in: When they Return. Please R&R.**

**A/N: Does not own Digimon or Pokemon.**

Chapter One: When you have not come home.

It has been three years since Tai, TK and their partners have vanished from the Digital World. Not much has changed in the lives of the digidestined since that fateful day. While the three couples are still together, two of the girls feel guilty on how they let Tai and TK know whom they really like. Joe is now in his final years as an intern in a top hospital. His girlfriend, Junai is still with him, and everyone states that she has been a good influence on him. Mimi is still in America; she has not changed that much except for her passion for shopping has died down, and she is taking cooking classes, and loving it. Cody is now in the grade that TK was in when he vanished, and still is doing kendo, he is known as one of the best kendo martial artists in his age group. Izzy has developed a computer program that enables the D-3 to detect other D-3 digivice signals in the Real World with hopes of finding Tai and TK. Nevertheless, no luck. However, this is just the general idea of how the digidestined are.

Today, being the anniversary of the day when their friends vanished, the digidestined decided to visit their friend Gennai to see if he has had any luck since they talked to him a few months back. When they get to his island, they see him talking to three Digimon they do not recognize, two look like an Agumon made of black blocks, and the third looked like a Palmon except she had a purple flower on her head instead of a pink one.

"Thank you for telling me that, Aruraumon. Yes, I have been looking for information. Thank you again."

"Think nothing of it Gennai. I am just sorry my boys and I could not find out sooner. Or more info." Replies the Palmon look alike. Then she and 'her boys' went back to the woods.

"What was that about Gennai?" asks Matt when the group reached him.

"Well Matt, my three friends have heard of a tale about something that happened around three years ago. And thought it would be good to tell me about it."

"What was that story Gennai?"

"Well my friend, the story was a Digimon saw a group of two humans and two Digimon in a clearing in the Server Rainforest around three years ago. The group was there for a few hours, and around sunset, the Digimon seemed upset. But after a minute of talking they calmed down."

"Do you think they can still be there?" asked Sora and Kairi together.

"I'm afraid not. A few minutes after that there was a big burst of light and when it was gone, the group was gone. Out of curiosity, the Digimon that saw this decided to go looking around to see if it can find the group but it found no sign of them after this. Like they vanished in mid air. The reason why this story took so long to get to me was that, the Digimon that saw this got a Frigimon mad at it. And was frozen for a day or two. Moreover, when it thawed out, the Digimon totally forgot about it. Till something jarred its memory a few days ago."

"Awww man, now we'll never find TC and Tai." Moaned Davis. Upset over this the digidestined said good-bye to their friend and went back to the real world. Around half an hour later Azulongmon appeared in front of Gennai.

"So my old friend is it time to bring the warriors of Courage and Hope home yet." Asks Gennai.

"Not for another few weeks. The leader wants them to have time with their friends before they leave them. You see—" before he could finish the Digimon Sovereign of the East vanished.

"That was strange," mummers the cloaked young man. When he turned around to go back into his house, Azulongmon suddenly appeared before him again.

"My friend I have some news, the leader has found six other digidestined where the missing is. He decided to allow all to come with them, and afterwards any who want to go home, will be allowed. The same for any who want to stay here."

"That is amazing , but I still feel bad about keeping these secrets from the other digidestined. They really miss their friends."

"I understand Gennai, but we must do what the Leader of the Sovereigns decides."

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 2:The Trainers Meet Digidestined

**Here is the second chapter in: When they Return. Please R&R.**

**A/N: Does not own Digimon or Pokemon. (But would be nice if did.)**

Chapter Two: The Trainers Meet Digidestined. Or Where the Missing Digidestined Ended Up

Three years ago.

When Tai woke up, he found himself in a meadow, with strange birds flying overhead shouting _"Pidgey", "Spearow", _and other names. **That is strange I never seen Digimon like them before. **While looking around Tai suddenly notices that, he is lying down by himself and could not see TK or the Digimon.** Oh no, TK, Agumon, Patamon.** With this thought, he sat up and groaned holding his head. While holding it he sees TK a few feet away still unconscious. But the Digimon are nowhere to be found. Suddenly he hears yelling.

"Pepper Breath."

"Boom Bubble."

"Come on Chewie, Tackle those strange Pokémon."

"They are over there. And it sounds like they are in trouble." With this thought, Tai jumps from where he is, stumbles when his head has a sharp pain, and runs to where he sees a teen male, with a purple mouse like creature attacking his friends. While Agumon and Patamon look like they are going to faint.

"Hey, you. Stop it, leave my friends alone." He yells right when the other teen tells his mouse to Tackle the strange creatures again. But instead, the mouse hits Tai when he jumps between them, and he faints when he hits on his head again. When Tai wakes up a few minutes later he sees the teen, the mouse, and the two Digimon looking down at him.

"Sorry about that." States the teen, while holding out his hand to help Tai stand up, "your Pokémon explained why they came charging at me, and I explained why I attacked. By the way, my name is Bruno and this is Chewie my oldest partner, a Rattata." Bruno is around two years older than Tai, he has a large dark blue backpack on his back, and he is wearing a down vest the same color as his backpack, over a white tee-shirt, black pants and fingerless gloves, and sneakers on his feet. Bruno has brown hair covered by a baseball cap and brown eyes.

"Tai," with this he sits up with the help of Bruno. "These are my friends Agumon and Patamon. And my --- Oh no TK!" And he runs back to the meadow to see his young friend still unconscious.

"This does not look good, your brother looks really hurt… We need to take him to a Pokémon Center right away!" after a few moments of thought Bruno startles the other three, by shouting, and throwing a small red and white ball into the air.

"Chanse, come on out medical emergency!" with this yell, the ball opens and there is a burst of light when it disappears there is a pink creature the size of Agumon, in the shape of an egg, with three feather-like pieces on the side of its head, and a white egg in a pouch on its belly.

"Chansey!" it yells.

"Chanse, can you carry the boy on the ground to Professor Oak's lab?"

"Chansey chan Chansey," the Chansey calls, gives a salute, and picks TK up. Then she starts running in the direction that Tai met Bruno.

"When we get there, the professor will look at your brother and make sure he is ok. Now let's go." And Bruno starts running as well, with Rattata clinging to his shoulder. Tai looks at the confused Digimon, shrugs, and all three chases after him.

When they catch up to Bruno they see he and the still ahead Chansey were coming up to a town.

"Ah Bruno, where are we going?"

"This is Pallet Town, the closest human town in twenty miles. Where Chansey is heading is the Professor's lab. It is the closest thing that we have to a Pokémon Center here. And Prof. Oak will be able to help you be less confused."

"You noticed, huh?"

"Well Tai it is tough not to notice, since you did not recognize Pallet Town, and the Pokémon with you can talk, but are not in the Pokédex."

"Well they are not Pokémon, they are Digimon, and we have never seen Pokémon till we met you, Bruno."

While talking they reach the biggest building and walk into the lab.

"Ah Bruno, I was wondering where you were when I saw Chanse come running in with the young boy." They look towards the voice and see an old man in a lab coat walking towards them.

"Hello Prof. Oak. This is Tai and his partner is the dinosaur named Agumon. His brother TK was the boy brought in by Chanse, the brother's partner is the little orange and white guinea pig named Patamon. They say that these creatures are not Pokémon but are---"

"Digimon, I know," states the professor surprising everyone listening. "I see I surprised you Bruno. See not all is known in this world, not even by the son of one of the Kanto Elite Four. You see I have been in contact with a Digimon from the world these four came from. I believe he said that he was the Leader of the Digimon Sovereigns. And that very soon, there will be visitors from his world and, he would like me to make them feel comfortable during their stay here. But in return, he states that when he calls them back the group must go without arguments."

"Do they have to stay here, or can I show them our world." After a look shared between him and his new friend.

"Bruno, you do not seem very surprised." Chuckles Prof. Oak.

"Well after my sister started her journey, let's say I cannot be surprised too much."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what about TK?" asks Tai worried after the teasing went on without stop.

"He is laying in a bed awake, give me a second and I get someone who will take all of you to his room." The professor thinks then calls a name. "Rema, can you show them around, but first take them to visit their friend."

A young woman with deep purple, almost black, colored hair and bright blue eyes walks up. She is wearing purple Capri pants with pockets down the side, and an emerald green halter shirt. Following her was a small dog like creature that reminded Tai of a puppy version of Dobermon. "Sure, professor. Hey Bruno, long time no see. Who is your new friend? Are you ready for the journey we planned for the last few months." While the puppy barked the name 'Houndour'.

"Hey Rema hello Rexi, this is Tai. You could say he is new to the place. I wonder if he can come with us."

" I don't mind at all. So Tai if your brother is up for it do you want to go on a journey with us and a few friends?"

"Sure, but we have no money to buy what we need."

"Not to worry friend, all you need in the beginning of a journey is paid for by the Pokémon League. After that, you earn the money."

When they walk into a room, they see a bandaged TK in a bed with a girl his age talking to him. She had brown hair in long braid, and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was wearing pants like Rema's but in a light gray color, she was wearing a button up shirt in a deep red color over a white tee shirt, and she was also wearing a hat similar to TK's in the color of her pants. Lying in her lap was a small brown fox like creature with cream-colored fur around its neck, and on the tip of its fluffy brown tail. When Tai saw that TK was all right he was very relieved. But suddenly his head started to hurt so much that he fainted.

When he awoke, Tai saw that he was in a bed in the same room as TK and saw that TK, the two humans he met, the girl TK was talking to, the Digimon, and Pokémon looking at him.

"Tai, we were afraid something happened to you when you fainted. Until the professor told us that, you had a major concussion. You could have died because of it. Why did you not tell anyone about your head injury?" asks TK and Agumon together.

"Well you two I was at first worried about making sure all of us survived whatever brought us to this world, than met Bruno and Chewie, than we found out you were majorly hurt TK. I just could not make myself think for myself till I made sure you were all right."

This speech made everyone feel embarrassed\ for being mad at Tai especially TK.

"Before we have to leave home for the night. Tai, I like you to meet my younger sister Kat. Kat this is Tai." States Bruno after a few minutes.

"Nice to meet you Tai. See you tomorrow TK." And with this, the new friends and their Pokémon leave for home.

"Tai?" ask TK after Patamon and Agumon fall asleep.

"Yeah, TK?"

"Do you remember anything from what happened before we came here? I mean… I remember my first name, who you, Patamon, and Agumon are, what were the worlds we came from were like. But I do not remember any personal things about me."

"I know what you mean TK, maybe it was we are just tired. Let us get some sleep. But remember this we are in this together. And I will never let you down."

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 3:The Journey Begins

**Here is the third chapter in: When they Return. Please R&R.**

**A/N: Does not own Digimon or Pokemon. (But would be sweet if I did)**

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins in the World of Pokémon.

With these words, they fell asleep. The next day they woke up. After breakfast were asked by Prof. Oak if they would like to sign up as Pokémon trainers. Since he knew of a little of their backgrounds, Prof. Oak allowed them to receive their first Pokémon. Since Tai and TK did not know anything about Pokémon yet, Bruno helped.

"Well since you do not know exactly what type of Pokémon you are more comfortable with yet why don't you chose the Eevee. It has around seven different evolutions. So you can adapt it to whatever style you decide."

Tai and TK thought it was great advice. However, they had a question for their new friends.

"Good idea Bruno. But what Pokémon did you guys choose?"

"Us and three of friends that you are going to meet, have all chose Eevee for exactly the same reason why I gave you one."

"Thanks for your help."

Three weeks later, in the field where Bruno found Tai and TK, you see Tai having a Pokémon battle with another teen his age. The young boy fighting him was wearing black pants and sneakers, along with a black tee shirt and dark blue jacket. The teen had a mix of brown and blonde hair in a spiky hairstyle. He also had black eye color instead of the normal blue. The Pokémon they were using was a small yellow mouse-like creature with red circles on her cheeks. And a small red fox-like creature with six tails.

"Come on Sparx, show me what you and Chai can do." Calls Tai to the other trainer.

"All right Tai, Chai use Thunder Wave." With this call, the mouse like creature (Pikachu) fired a slight thunderbolt to the fox creature (Vulpix) that freezes it.

"All right Chai, great job." Yells the happy trainer.

"Oh no, Roxxi. Are you ok girl?" Tai asks his Vulpix. Who shakes of the paralysis and barks "Vul Vulpix vul." 'I am great Tai, let us continue.' A few days after they became Pokémon trainers. Tai and TK found something out that everyone says was impossible. They were suddenly able to understand what Pokémon were saying. Prof. Oak states that it must be because they had contact with Digimon. Slowly after their travels with them, Bruno and the rest of the group found, they can now talk to the Pokémon as well.

"All right then Roxxi use Iron Tail on the ground and make some cover, then use the new move I taught you." With that, the Vulpix's six tails started to glow, than she slammed it straight into the ground causing a large amount of dust to cover her right when Sparx told Chai to hit her with a Thundershock, but it missed and the Vulpix suddenly appeared behind the Pikachu

"What, she can use Dig now!!"

"Now Roxxi Flame Wheel full power."

'On it Tai.' And she spun became a wheel of fire and hit Chai. When the smoke cleared, Roxxi was in front of Tai again, and Chai was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Chai is unable to continue, so the winner is Tai and his Vulpix." Yelled Bruno the referee for the match.

With this call, all the others come charging to Tai, Agumon and TK with Patamon on his head in the lead.

"That was a great battle, Tai. Too bad I cannot battle; but I would take it to seriously, and probably hurt someone." Admits Agumon.

"That is amazing brother. You are going to have to show me how you used Dig like that." States TK while Tai walks towards Sparx and offers his hand to help him up of the ground.

"Good battle?"

"Good battle Tai. You have vastly improved from receiving Nala, your Eevee."

"Thanks Sparx this means a lot coming from my teacher."

"Alright now that the twins Aqua and Lea have finally arrived we can now start our journey." Announces Bruno. The twins laugh, they look almost like each other, except Aqua has short bright blue hair, while Lea has long lime-green hair in a French braid. They both are wearing short skirts that end three inches above their knees, and white tee shirts under vests the same color as their skirts. Aqua's is sapphire blue, while Lea's is emerald green.

Bruno decided that since he is the oldest that he should be in charge, but secretly he hopes that someone else will be soon. He hated having to tell people what to do. But knew it was nothing but trouble if there was no one leading this group.

"So Tai have you or TK remembered anything from your past yet?" asks Bruno later that day after Tai and Sparx help TK train his Eevee, Desta. So far, TK has only captured an Abra whom he nicknamed Magix. While Tai has his Eevee, whom he named Nala, his Vulpix Roxxi, and a Magikarp he named Draco when he found out about the Magikarp's evolution Gyarados. Tai traded Draco for a Pidgey but everyone states he should have kept the Pidgey. Even though they can see that the Magikarp was almost killed by its previous trainer, now if anybody but Tai approaches it the Magikarp will either Tackle the person, or douse them with Splash.

"No, nothing yet only what we told you. Well at least TK has me, right? And I have him that is all we need. That and you guys."

"Yeah I guess, let's catch up with the others." Admits Bruno.

And so the journey starts for the two former digidestined, who knows what they will meet next. But at least they are not alone for the ride.

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: The Past is getting near

**Here is the fourth chapter in: When they Return. Please R&R.**

**A/N: Does not own Digimon or Pokemon. (But would be sweet if I did)**

Chapter Four: The Past is getting near.

It has been around two and a half years since Tai and TK appeared in a meadow outside of Pallet Town. All eight of the original group is still together but with a few differences, the main one being was that Tai was elected as their leader despite his protests. Tai and Rema, along with TK and Kat are now couples; and Agumon and Patamon could not be happier with their choices. In fact, everyone in the group is going out with someone else. Bruno and Lea have been going out since the journey began but still act like they just started. And no one was surprised when Aqua and Sparx dating each other, TK liked to joke that only the two in question were surprised because they could not stop arguing to see it.

The entire group has six Pokémon with them, not including Tai's and TK's Digimon partners. Plus everyone but Kat has evolved their Eevee into one of its evolutions. Tai's Nala is now a Flareon, TK's Desta is now an Espeon, Rema's Nite is now and Umbreon, Bruno's Maya is now a Glaceon, Sparx's Volt is now a Jolteon, and the twins, Lake and Meadow are now Vaporeon, and Leafeon. The only Eevee that has not evolved is Kat's Caza. They all now have competed in the all the leagues but Kanto's and are now heading back to that region to compete in it. Now when the elders have heard that the trainers were going to Sinnoh first instead of Kanto, they thought they heard wrong until they found out that the group was worried if they stay in Kanto Tai and TK might leave them. So instead, they started out where the group was going to end originally. But it actually worked out since they now have Pokémon from all the regions with them.

One day everyone decided to stop traveling early and celebrate since it has now been almost two and a half years since they all started this journey together. So they all started talking about their favorite time since starting out when the evening started to glow as if it was evening.

_Tai. TK. Please come to the lake a few hundred yards from where you are._

When the group heard this, they all started to go to the lake in question. When they get to the lake the look around to see nothing until some instinct makes them look up in the sky. They saw a dragon shape in the sky, too cloudy to make out completely.

"No way, Azulongmon," Cries Tai TK and their Digimon surprised.

_You are surprised to see me here I believe? Well believe me, I did not want to bother the chosen of the crests of courage and hope. But I thought that I would warn you that your time here in the world of Pokémon is almost up._

"But Azulongmon we are happy here, we have made new friends, Pokémon partners, and actually made a life here. Please do not make us leave," begged Tai, while the others looked on in sadness.

_I understand Tai, I really do, but we in the Digital World and in your old world are going to need your help. There is good news though._

"What is the good news Azulongmon?"

_You will be allowed to take six of your new Pokémon partners with you. And once the task is complete you and TK can chose to return here, if you wish. And there is one more thing to tell you before I leave, if your six companions would like to go with you they can. But they must only take six partners also._

When the group heard Azulongmon say this they breathed a sigh of relief that they will not have to say goodbye yet. But when Azulongmon was leaving Tai suddenly called to him.

"Wait what about our lost memories?"

_They will return when you return to your old world. Both of you must make sure to tell them your story then._

And with this the Eastern Digimon Sovereign left.

"Tai who was that? What was that?" asked Bruno and Rema.

"His name is Azulongmon; he is a Digimon one of the strongest. He also controls the Eastern Half of the Digital World."

"Wow man deep." States Sparx making everyone laugh, and breaking the tension.

Around half a year and a few weeks later, the group was once again in Pallet Town. They just received their last badge, and were relaxing with Prof. Oak, and they just finished telling him what happened that night, a while back.

"So you all will be going with Tai and TK when they leave for their old world."

"Yes sir Prof. we actually got attached to them and want to help," explains Bruno with his arm around Lea.

"Ok, then I wish all of you good luck since it looks like the gate will be open within a few days."

With this everyone but Tai and TK leave for their homes to chose what they will need and which partners they should take. Meanwhile Tai and TK are relaxing since when they returned to Pallet Town they already got everything ready. In a few days they will be heading to their old home.

End chapter.


	6. Chapter 5:Can the past be forgotten

**A/N: do not own Pokémon, or Digimon. Would be nice if I did but do not, :D**

**I only own the OCs introduced, along with a few make believe Digimon.**

**Special thank goes to Lord Pata. Without him would not be able to have come up with many of the ideas in this and upcoming chapters. So thank you again.**

Chapter Five: Can the past be really forgotten.

A few days after they returned to Pallet Town Tai and the rest of the group were ready to leave for Tai and TK's old homes. However, until Azulongmon or his mysterious leader opens the gate they just hang around talking to everyone's family. Bruno and Kat are at home eating one last meal before coming to stay at the Lab, along with TK who was invited over. And the others made a quick journey to Viderian City for supplies that cannot be found in Pallet Town. While this is happening, Tai decided to have one last private conversation with Prof. Oak.

"So Tai, what was it you wanted to talk about," asks the kindly professor, who has been like a father to him and TK since they arrived in this world.

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff I don't understand."

"Of course, I have no problem at all with this request."

"First, why did you do it back? I mean, why did you break so many rules to help me and TK?"

"What rules were those Tai," asked Prof. Oak.

"You lied to the officials stating that TK and I are brothers, and we are nephews from another region, who came to visit you, and then you stated that we have taken the Trainer's School in our region, so we can become Pokémon trainers."

"Tai, there are only one maybe two reasons why I did it. Reason one: I was asked by my digital friend to keep you and TK together, and to help you along the way. Reason two: why not. I knew that you two had the potential to become wonderful Pokémon trainers. And I was correct. I am very proud how far you two have come since you first arrived. So you could say I am proud to be your 'uncle' and allow you and TK to use my last name. In addition, I hope you continue using it in the other worlds until you feel comfortable there, and decide to use your old last names again."

"Thank you profe--- I mean Uncle Oak." Mummers Tai, who laughs when he sees he embarrassed the old man. "Well, since you are honored to be my uncle I might as well call you that title right?"

"I guess so Tai."

Around an hour later, the young man is looking out the window at the sunset. A few moments later, he turns, looks at two pictures on a table next to the window, and picks up the one closest to him. **It is amazing I guess how far we come. I mean, look at this picture. **The picture in question shows the group of nine in the meadow where Tai and Bruno met, a few days before they began their journey together. It shows six of the eight grouped closely together along with their starter Pokémon Eevee, waving and posing for the camera. While the other two (Tai and TK) just looking to the camera, along with their Eevee and Digimon looking on, a scant foot away from the others. **You could tell back then that we did not trust the fortune of the friends with us. And not only, that but even though the others said that we did not have to wear the clothes we arrived in. We did anyway... I guess it was just in case we were sent back to our world we did not have any painful memories from this world, like the other time.** With this thought, he puts the picture he was looking at, and picked up the one next to it. This picture was taken a few days after the group returned to Kanto.

It shows a very different picture. This time in the picture all eight friends are goofing off for the camera, while their evolved starters (except for Kat's whose stayed an Eevee), and the two Digimon look on. In it, Tai can see the difference of being in this world did to him and TK. Now, both are wearing jeans, black for Tai and dark blue for TK, along with tee shirts a shade lighter than their pants. They are both wearing black combat boots, and TK is wearing a pair of sunglasses that Kat gave him on his birthday a few months ago, surprisingly on a bandana covering his hair instead of the usual hat, while Tai had his goggles tinted, and around his forehead on a black headband.

What change surprised Tai and everyone else the most, is the hairstyles the two adopted brothers started to wear, Tai's hair is shorter than it used to be (**imagine Ash's hairstyle, but a few inches longer**) same brown color, with black highlights, liberally streaked in it. While TK's hairstyle changed the most, he now has the back long enough to tie in a small ponytail, and when not wearing his bandana, you can see TK has light and dark gray highlights in the same style like Tai's black highlights Everyone else in the picture have the same outfit and hairstyle as they started.

The reason it surprised everyone was that before their travels started Tai and TK were adamant on keeping their hairstyles the way they are. Than on their one-year anniversary of being in the Pokémon world, they vanished for the day with only their Eevee, and Digimon for company, and came back with the new hairstyles. When asked why the change, TK answered for both stating that their new life and friends deserve a new look. Everyone understood that what he meant was that they are going to put their old lives behind them and stop judging everyone by previous experiences. That day also marked when Tai and TK were less guarded around the rest of the group and told them about the memories they still had (good and bad) about their previous world. The change was the best thing that ever happened to the group. After that day, everyone felt like they were a real family, same blood, or no. And promised they will always be there for each other.

The two's body shape, appearance, along with their attitudes, changed as well. Both now have athletic bodies that have even strange girls swoon over. In fact all the males in the group do, while the females make boys out of the group go googley eyed. While Tai has become more mature as a leader, TK acts less serious, especially after he told everyone about almost losing Patamon more than once on their journeys as a digidestined, and losing him when they fought Devimon. The girls of the group liked to joke now that ever since their 'guys' have become so good looking, they are giving their Pokémon a workout with all of the fan clubs. The boys of the group retort the same thing. (**Great news is: I am exaggerating *wipes hand on forehead* but the whole group is very good looking. Back to the story.)**

**Huh, looking at us now, you could never tell we never knew our friends a few years ago. Let alone, did not trust the friendship they offered. We are so much happier here, at least that I know for sure, since we still cannot remember a lot of our personal lives from the other worlds. But will that change once TK and I remember when we return in a few days? No I am going to trust our new group.**

And with this final thought, Tai want to bed, having a feeling the next leg of his journey starts very soon.

End chapter.


	7. Chapter 6:How the Old Have Changed

**A/N: here is chapter six of Digimon x Pokémon: When They Return. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Pokémon or Digimon (would be great but does not.) Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.**

**Special thank goes to Lord Pata. Without him would not be able to have come up with many of the ideas in this and upcoming chapters. So thank you again. This is a new version of chapter 6 enjoy.**

**A/N: all the characters from the Digimon seasons 01 and02 (except for Tai and TK) look exactly, Cody is now as tall as the others in Digimon Season 02, like how they do in the show. So I will not describe what they look like. Sorry and thank you. Back to the story.**

Chapter Six: How the old have changed.

It is a few days before returning to the Digital World, to visit Gennai, and the digidestined have decided to call a meeting to decide what their next move shall be.

"There is nothing else we can do," announced Matt, who is the current leader of the digidestined, "we cannot find any clues to where they are. Even though Gennai might find out where their last whereabouts are. There is just…. Nothing more we can do."

"But Matt," yelled out the girls, Izzy, and Cody.

"No buts, I actually agree with Matt." Admits Joe from the couch with Janna, his girlfriend at his side. "We have been looking nonstop for them and no sign. We have to----"

"I tell you we must look for them!!" Surprisingly the person that yelled this was Cody. He was standing up and looking at everyone, with tears in his eyes. "We must not give up, please they are our friends."

"All right, we'll ask Gennai if he knows, or have heard anything, when we go into the Digital World in a few days. But after that, we have to buckle down and work on school. Just because we are on vacation does not mean we can ignore our home work." States Joe. A few minutes later everyone but Matt, Sora, Joe, and Janna are left.

"Hey man, thank you for the save back there," states Matt. **I just do not know how Tai managed to be a leader to all of us, and still have time for school and soccer.**

"No problem, but Matt I do hate to say this but you do not have the democratic skills to be a leader." With this said Joe and his girlfriend walk away.

"That was mean to say." Says Sora, surprised by Joe's parting remark.

"No Sora, he is right. You know it and so do I. I will never have the leadership skills that Tai had." Admits Matt with a groan, while he sat back on the couch. "Both times he has vanished, the first time we went to the Digital World and now, we have come close to breaking apart. The only reason this time we did not break up like last time is that we are in the real world and we actually, are safe. That, and because they asked us not to…"

With this thought Matt and Sora, both remember the day they found out that both Tai and TK, along with Agumon and Patamon have vanished from the Digital World. It was a few days before anybody noticed that Tai and TK have not came back from their day visit to the Digital World. Both Matt and Kari at first did not think of anything amiss after all, their brothers have been planning a camping trip in the Digital World. They just thought that the boys decided to go earlier than planned.

Then around three days later Mrs. Kamiya, along with Ms. Takashi got phone calls from their sons' soccer coaches asking why the boys were not at the youth pro team tryout. Both mothers were surprised (to say the least) that the sons that they believed were slacking were asked the honor to try out. When they asked more questions to the coaches, the mothers found out that their sons have earned almost every award this year. So in order to see why they were not at the tryouts they tried to find them, but a few hours later Tai and TK could not be found by the parents. The digidestined (who were still in Japan) when they heard this decided to look for their friends in the Digital World but no luck. A few weeks later, there is still no clue or sighting of their missing friends.

After half a year of looking, the digidestined receive an e-mail that Izzy found out later was programmed to be sent to them at that time if the senders did not stop it beforehand. The e-mail said the following: "Hey, guys. Its Tai and TK, when you receive this message please do not be worried. We are ok living the life we would have lived if… Let us just say if things would have been different. Agumon, Patamon and us decided together to find the place we really belong. So please do not get mad at each other, and break up the team like both of the last times. Both worlds would always need the digidestined, just not the chosen children of Courage and Hope. Until we meet again, may all of you be happy with the lives you made without us. Tai and TK."

After this e-mail, the digidestined emotionally broke down. The only reason why Sora and Kari survived the next few months is Davis and Matt. Ken and Yolie are the same as before they left but the main difference is if Ken senses anything off, Yolie feels it as well, everyone agrees that they are a perfect match. Cody is more withdrawn now that TK has vanished; same way with Izzy, but his anchor was Tai. Cody now spends most of his time in kendo practice or looking for his DNA partner in the Digital world, with Izzy helping him. Izzy stated that helping Cody look is probably the only thing other than Tentomon keeping him tethered in the real world. Joe is more of a workaholic than before, but he is keeping it together thanks to Janna. While Davis and Matt try to not cave under the pressure of leadership. They can now see they took the other two's help for granted. Plus with no rivals, what is the fun? Matt and Davis liked to say.

The digidestined learned the old saying that 'one does not know what one has, till one looses it.'

End chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:Returning & leaving Home, Same

**A/N: ****Big thanks to Lord Pata; he is the reason why I was able to finish the next two chapters.**

**So here they are have fun.**

**Disclaimer: do not own Pokémon and Digimon ****(would be great but does not.) Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.**

Chapter Seven: Returning and Leaving Home, Same Thing.

TK woke up the morning after having fun with Kat and her family, knowing that either today or tomorrow will be the day they return to his old worlds, he was worrying that once the group got the whole story they would leave. Tai woke up having the same feeling of knowing, but he knows the friends they made here will stand with them no matter what. Leaving Agumon sleeping in, he walks into the living area of the Lab. As soon as he looks in Tai can see TK looking out the window watching the sunrise, while Patamon watches him.

"Morning Patamon, how long has TK been brooding?"

"Morning Tai, for the last two hours at least," answers a worried Patamon.

"Let us see if we can break him out of it," with a wink at the worried Holy-type Digimon, Tai walks to where TK is, and in a blink of an eye had the younger teen in a head lock.

"No brooding today, bro." Tai announces, while TK tries to fight the arm around his neck. "We have a big day planned, because either today or tomorrow we will be going back to our old home."

TK manages to break free, than he looks at the older teen he adopted as his big brother. "But that is what I am brooding about, what happens if once we tell the group the whole story… they do not want to trust us anymore??"

"They won't."

"How can you be so certain, big brother?"

"Come with me, I have something to show you that eased my mind on this question." With that, he leads TK, with Patamon on his shoulder, into his room towards the small table that holds the two pictures he was looking at last night. "Look at this one and tell me what you see."

TK picks up the first picture and says, "I see us a few days before the big journey."

"And?"

"Everyone else is having fun, while we stand back worried that this is all a dream. But the others did not care," with this part TK has a small grin on his face, "they dragged us into the group protest or no protest. Making us a part of their lives before they even knew the pieces we told them."

"Exactly, and what happened after we told them the pieces we remember?"

"They became our family, even closer than before we told them."

"Right again, that is what the second picture shows, TK. They do not care that we have a previous life before them, they just care if we are happy."

"Thanks Tai."

"Don't mention it little bro, now how about some breakfast?"

Later that morning, the others who went to Viderian City returned, stating that they brought every healing item they could carry, and a mini healing center like what a Poké Center uses to heal the Pokémon, but portable. After repacking their bags to fit in the new items (Tai being the leader had to find room for the mini center) then went outside to eat their lunch. While eating Tai and TK stop, call out, and start running towards an older male in a pure white robe and spiky, short blonde hair. The others get up from where they are sitting, and can hear their friends calling the stranger Gennai.

"Is everyone that is going, ready to leave in a few minutes?" asked Gennai. "Because the gate will be open then."

"We will be when we are done eating." replies Tai, "right guys?" and everyone else nods.

"That is good. It gives me time to answer Professor Oak's questions on the Digital World." With that said Tai and the others went back to finish eating while Gennai went to talk to the professor in the lab.

"Tai, who was that and why was he wearing a robe?" asked a surprised Bruno.

"TK, you want to answer that?"

"Sure, you see Gennai is a being from the Digital World. We met him on our first trip to the Digital World, and after that he has been our guide, whenever we need help in that world we try to find him and he will try to help. I believe you could call him a digital sage. Basically he is the Digital World's version of Professor Oak."

"That is pretty amazing but please eat." States Kat while patting the place next to her, this makes TK blush and everyone else laugh. When he sits down Kat rests her head on his shoulder and starts to fall asleep.

"Hey I thought you wanted to eat?" laughs TK.

"Nah, more comfortable."

Around an hour later the group heads back to the Pokémon Lab. Inside they see Professor Oak talking to the digital sage at the Lab's computer. When the two talking see the group coming they rise from their seats. Professor Oak tells the teens to go and get the items that they are taking with them then come back here. Everyone but Agumon and Patamon, who are not taking anything, run to his or her rooms to do just that. While in his room Tai decides last minute to grab the two pictures from by his old bed and put them in his backpack. When he gets there he sees that he is not the only one that has a backpack and a duffel bag, everyone else does as well.

"All right is everyone ready? I see all of you have taken Professor Oak's advice and packed what you need for a while, since it might be a few months or more before you return to this world."

"Yes sir and we are ready." States Bruno while everyone else just laugh, since he has the largest duffel, apart from Tai who is carrying the Mini Poké Center. When Tai walks into the room Prof. Oak hands him a large envelope, sealed and full of papers, "open this when you get there Tai. And Good luck."

"Ok everyone here we go!" with that said Gennai opened a program on the computer he was sitting at. Then there was a bright flash.

End Chapter.


	9. Chapter 8:The Story & the New Look

**A/N: ****Here is chapter eight and probably the longest yet. Am very sorry about that but I wanted to describe everything the best I can.**

**Special thank you to Lord Pata for whom I was able to bounce my ideas against and see if they are ok. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have ever owned Pokémon or Digimon franchises, thank you. ****(would be great but does not.) Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.**

**A/N: ****Bit of warning: from now on will be using Digimon found in the video game Digimon World Dusk, online at (images found on ), and imagination. Pokémon found on Pokémon Diamond and Platinum.**

**After and during this chapter will be using DigiWorld instead of Digital World. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Chapter Eight: The Story & the New Look.

When Tai opened his eyes, he sees a blue sky and trees. **I am back in the DigiWorld.** With this thought, he freaks out thinking he lost the others in the fall. However, when Tai looked around he saw that all of his friends were in the clearing with him, still unconscious. **Thank god, they are still alive. But where are Gennai, Agumon and Patamon.** A few moments later the others (minus the missing Digimon) stir and wake up.

"Where are we?" came from everyone's mouth but TK's while they look around. Tai can see there is a look of recognition in TK's eyes.

"Tai is this place that we were at, when we were sent to the Pokémon World?"

"Yup, but I wonder what happened to Gennai and the Digimon. Gennai never left us alo---" suddenly while he was talking Tai started to experience a massive headache. The group rushed to him, when suddenly TK's head started to hurt just as viciously, the group had no idea what to do when both their friends suddenly fainted from the pain.

"Go Chan---" Bruno decided to use his Chansey, to see if she can help his friends when…

"Not necessary Bruno," the young trainers turn towards the voice and see the robed man walk towards them. "Your friends are just getting their repressed memories back."

"Umm, Gennai," asks Rema, after she made sure that Tai and TK were comfortable.

"Yes, young trainer?"

"Tai and TK told us about the first time both main groups of the 'digidestined,' I think that is what they were called, came to the DigiWorld. Within the first hour, they received their Digimon partner, and a 'digivice', again do not know if it is the true word, but we have been here for at least double that time and none of us has seen anything that resembles what they went through."

"And you will not."

"What do you mean?" asked Kat and Aqua.

"You see each digidestined, becomes one a different way. Azulongmon, the Digimon Sovereign of the East, has decided that you must know the full story of Tai and TK before you join the ranks of the digidestined. Not only that but I must be sure you have passed the test as well."

"Test?"

"You shall see what I mean. But for now your two friends needs rest, follow me." With this said Gennai called two light orbs that covered the unconscious teens and beckoned the others to follow. They shrug and did as he asks, thinking if Tai trusts him, so will they. After a few hours of walking, the group reaches a clearing that has a very big lake in the middle of it. Their guide stopped at the edge of the lake and, when the teens caught up to him a staircase appeared and Gennai went down it the group following.

"Here are your rooms. Each of you will pair with another of your gender and share a room. Tai and TK are already in their room resting."

"Umm Gennai. Where are Agumon and Patamon?" asks Rema worried, since they have not seen their Digimon friends since arriving.

"Do not worry young one, they are safe. Just rest, the journey took more out of all of you than what we thought. I will talk to all of you in the morning."

The next morning the group was eating breakfast when Tai and TK walk in looking more quiet than usual. The group, not caring of this, just happy to see they are ok, rush them and swamps the two digidestined with hugs, and words of kindness.

"Umm guys, are you done with breakfast?" asks Tai, a bit scared.

"Yes, but what is wrong?" answers Rema noticing her boyfriend is not as happy as usual.

"We need to explain the rest of our story. And we would like to put it off but that is not fair to all of you."

"All right, would you like to talk right here?" answers Bruno.

"No outside."

When they reach the edge of the lake surrounding Gennai's home. The two mention for everyone to sit down.

"Where to begin…"

"How about after TK lost Patamon for the first time? That is where your memories start to get fuzzy." Suggests Sparx.

"Good idea." And so Tai and TK when he needs to add something tell the others about the first time the digidestined were on the continent of Server. He tells them about his overconfidence that since they are in the DigiWorld, they were invincible. Until he tried to rescue his friend Sora from Datamon. On how he forced Agumon to digivolve to the 'Ultimate' level by force-feeding him, than deliberately getting himself into danger. And how those actions made Agumon's 'Champion' form, Greymon, into the monster SkullGreymon. He also talked about how he finally conquered his fears, and activated the Crest of Courage, allowing Greymon to digivolve into his true 'Ultimate' form MetalGreymon. And how after they defeated Etemon, he and Agumon's "In-training' form Koromon were taken back to the Real World and how he ignored his instincts of getting back to his friends until, he saw Digimon appearing in the Real world. He told them how the team broke apart with him not around, and how he got them back together to face the biggest threat yet, Myotismon.

How everyone but Joe, Mimi and TK managed to activate their Crests, before they had to head back to the Real World to stop Myotismon from killing the Eighth Digidestined. Whom they later found out was Tai's true younger sibling, his younger sister Kari. And how her Digimon partner was Gatomon, a minion to Myotismon, until she found her true destiny. He explained how they all managed to defeat Myotismon, with the sacrifice of an old friend of Gatomon's Wizardmon. This allowed Kari's Crest of light to activate, allowing Gatomon to digivolve to her 'Ultimate' form Angewomon. But how there was an old prophesy that stated that Myotismon will come back stronger than ever before, and he did as VenomMyotismon. And how thanks to TK's and Kari's partners, he and TK's true older brother Matt were able to unlock the 'Mega' level of their partners. And believed that they finally defeated Myotismon.

He told them about the Digimon Masters, an evil group of four 'Mega' level of Digimon, took over the DigiWorld while they were on the Real World. How they managed to head back to the DigiWorld with all eight digidestined and their digimon partners. With everyone but TK's Crest was activated. He told them about how while in the DigiWorld the team broke apart again, thanks to the lies of Cherrymon, Puppetmon's minion. How his younger sister got sick and almost died while traveling the DigiWorld thanks to him not caring about anybodies well being, Tai also told the group of when Kari almost died when she was around four, just because Tai wanted to stay at the park longer.

How he held off Piedmon the leader of the Digimon Masters. But right when he and WarGreymon (Agumon's 'Mega' form) were about to be killed, Matt (finally knowing the truth) and the rest joined in the battle. How all of them but Kari, TK, and Angemon were turned to key chains by Piedmon, and how narrowly they escaped him until TK's Crest finally began to glow and Angemon digivolved to his 'Ultimate' level, MagnaAngemon. How with one move MagnaAngemon defeated Piedmon, after he changed them back from key chains.

And finally, Tai told his new friends about how they finally found the Digimon responsible for all the evil, Apocalymon. How during the battle how Apocalymon destroyed their Crests, and de-digivolved their partners to 'Rookie'. And how Apocalymon sent them to a strange realm full of ones and zeros, and how all of them found that their Crests were always with them, and never destroyed. How after the brutal battle with Apocalymon, they finally freed the DigiWorld from evil. At last, Tai told the group how he and the others said goodbye to their partners and came back to the Real World.

After Tai was finished, everyone was silent, than TK started to speak. He told them about the battle over the internet with Diaboromon. And how Tai and Matt barely managed to defeat him by combining MetalGarurumon (Matt's 'Mega) and WarGreymon together to form Omnimon.

Since TK already managed to tell the group about the adventures, he had with the new digidestined. TK started to tell them about what happened after they defeated the Digimon Emperor, since he lost these memories after this point. TK told the group how he did not trust Ken the reformed Digimon Emperor, until much later. How the force behind making Ken that being was now using his control spires to make mindless monsters until BlackWarGreymon was made, and how they tried to stop him from destroying the Destiny Stones, until he met Azulongmon, who advised him to find his true purpose. How they were sent around the Real World to send Digimon back to their world, after someone opened Digi-Ports, they also found that some these Digimon found human partners. How they tried to help the children captured by the person who was controlling Ken, who they found out was Arukenimon, and her consort Mummymon, for the spores of darkness they planted earlier. How the digidestined finally met the person behind this. Yukio Oikawa, whom they found out later was controlled by the spirit of Myotismon. How BlackWarGreymon sacrificed himself to prevent Myotismon from entering the DigiWorld. After this happened Myotismon tore a hole into a before seen realm, and was destroying them from the inside out, by using their deepest desires, or fears and used them against a person. And how Davis managed to break free and helped everyone else to do so, and that they managed to use the realms power against Myotismon's new form MaloMyotismon. How they forced him to the DigiWorld, where they used the conviction of the Digimon partners, and the light of their trainer's digivices who were all around the Real World that the digidestined were finally able to defeat the spirit of Myotismon for good. And finally, TK told them of Oikawa's last wish before he died, that he could protect and preserve the DigiWorld for all time. Then using the power of the other realm to turn himself into energy in the form of butterflies, which spread across the DigiWorld and healed it.

Finally finished with the stories of the digidestined, Tai and TK told them about after the DigiWorld was saved how they started to see that their friends and even their family started drifting farther and farther away from them, until only Tai and TK were left. They explained how everyone ignored them, and how even their own siblings forgot about them and any award ceremonies, sports games, or even school was ignored by the ones closest to them. So much so, that Tai and TK made a pact. That they will be each other's family, and never leave each other alone. So Tai and TK planned for months on saving money, and finding a new place to live that will let them forget the memories. The day they appeared in the Pokémon world, Tai and TK finally told their partners, about their plans, when suddenly there was a blinding white light. And the Group knows about the rest.

When they finished speaking the two former digidestined fell silent. Tai and TK looked at the ground not wanting to know if they were going to lose their friends by telling the others, what Tai and TK believed were their darkest secrets. When suddenly the rest of the group stood up, the two thought their worst fears came true, that they will lose their new friends as well. However, while thinking this the rest walked towards their friends knelt piling the two in more hugs, and kind words than even this morning.

Tai and TK look at each other, and then they start weeping, wondering how they doubted their friends and fellow trainers. Later the group explained why they did not walk away.

"We do not care about the past, you traveled with us for over three years. If there was something about you that we did not like, we would have left years ago." Explained Lea.

"Besides only the holder of the Crest of Courage would have kept Draco, I would have released that fish a long time ago." Admitted Sparx jokingly.

"And TK remember the losing streak I had around a year ago, you kept my hopes up." Stated Rema. And so on for a while the two heard how they gave courage and hope to their friends.

Bruno summed everything up by saying, "You were who you were then, and you are who you are now. We do not care about the past, only the future. And do not worry about us leaving we are now and have since we all met, your family."

"Thank you, guys." A little while later they all went back into Gennai's home and started to look for him. When found, he asked if anybody wanted to go back to the Pokémon world. The all said no.

"Ok then, now to make sure all of you new comers can become digidestined. A few weeks before Tai and TK appeared in your world did any of you see any strange Pokémon?"

The group looked at each other, then pointed at Bruno, choosing him to be their spokesperson. "How did you know, Gennai we only told the professor, Tai and TK about this… On the day my little sister Kat became a Pokémon Trainer, all six of us saw a strange Dragon-type Pokémon flying through the clouds. We thought it might be a Shiny Rayquaza, but when we asked other people that were there, they did not see anything. We described the creature to TK while we waited for Tai to wake up the first time and he said it sounded like Azulongmon."

"So only you six saw this creature?"

"Yep, in fact each of us had the same reaction. We all brought out our Pokédexs and tried to record it the same time."

"Then it is true, you are the new digidestined."

"What happens now," asks the twins together. "Do we wait here for our partners to come find us?"

"No, we wait for Azulongmon to come." With this said they all go back to the surface and Gennai released an orb of white light into the sky. A few minutes later the lake becomes cloudy, along with the sky. Then a white light appears around the humans, and they looked up. From the clouds came a dragon longer than hundreds of feet, he looked like a Chinese dragon made of blue lightning, with chains wrapped around him, and around each of his feet is three orbs like the one Gennai sent into the sky. He wore a mask that covered most of his face and it had a long crystal like horn on the forehead part, he also had a long white beard and mustache. "Is this the creature you saw?"

"Yes but he was not so close before…" admits Bruno sounding a bit shaken.

_Were these the ones that saw me, sage?_

"Yes, Lord Azulongmon, they are."

_Ah yes, the friends of the chosen children of Courage and Hope. My children you were chosen out of the many other beings in your world to protect ours._

"Lord Azulongmon… I believe they are ready for their digivices and Crests."

_Ah, yes they will help you with finding your digimon partners Digi-Eggs. These are not like the Digi-Eggs that the new digidestined have found. They are real eggs that hold your partners spirits and will not show themselves, or hatch until you have found them. Also, there will not be only one partner to each of you, there will be two. Yes, children of Hope and Courage you as well will find new partners, to fight along with your old ones. Again I wish you safety and prosperity good luck. Before I leave, I must tell you. There will be one of you lucky enough for two Crests, though at first you will not think it. I believe I shall stay to see who it shall be._ And with this nine lights flash from Azulongmon while he is talking to the group. The colored lights flew to their perspective owner, orange to Tai, dark green to TK, deep gold to Bruno, silver-white to Rema, pearly-white to Sparx, sapphire-blue to Aqua, emerald-green to Lea, and the last two to Kat: black-grey and deep violet-purple these two combining to form one orb when they reach in front of her. Causing Kat to step a few feet away from the others without them noticing.

When each light hit their prospective holder there was a small flash. When it was gone, there were small bubbles the same color as the light, that in front of five of them held a necklace that held a Tag and Crest hanging from it, along with a small rectangular shape. The bubbles in front of Tai and TK, were different instead of items, they were filled with fog, since the teens already held their Crests and digivices. In front of Kat though was a necklace that held two Tags and Crests hanging from it, and two rectangular shapes.

"All right let's begin. When I call your names I want you to reach into the light bubble before you to pop it. First who will be the leader?" explained Gennai.

"I am," replies Tai.

"Ah, yes you are wearing your goggles. To the ones who did not understand, ever since the first digidestined went to File Island the leader always wore goggles, you could say it is tradition. Now let's begin. May Bruno please step forward…"

When the brown haired young man walked up to his bubble and popped it a light flashed around him. When it vanished Bruno was wearing a vest that was different than his normal one. This vest was below his hips by about four inches and was deep gold as its primary color, along with what looked like dull silver blue icicles, interspersed with what looked like deep brown diamonds, around the edges. On his left front side he had the symbol that was on the Crest hanging from his neck, surrounded by the same border on the edges, when they looked at the back of the vest they saw a larger version of what is on the left pocket.

The digivice he was now holding was around four inches long and two inches wide, it had a ring attached to the top of it that can be connected to either a belt loop or the Crest's necklace. It had a small inch wide screen and three slanted, oval buttons below the screen, there was also a depression the size of a minimized pokéball on the bottom and a strange scanner on the right side of the screen. **All new digivices will be the same style, but different colors.**

The body of the digivice was the same color as the main one on the vest, while the buttons and the line running from the top right of the digivice around the left side of the screen, to the bottom of the screen and down the right side were a light bronze. And the linings surrounding the buttons and on the scanner was dull silver.

"You are the chosen child of Determination, you do not give up no matter what the odds and always try your best. May you be safe." When Gennai said this he smiled and told Bruno he may sit down. "May Lea and Aqua please step up."

When the blue and green haired twins stepped forward their bubbles burst and they were wearing vests similar to Bruno's vest. Except Aqua's was the same shade of sapphire-blue as her light and the Crest symbol on the left top pocket, and on the back of the vest, the border was an alternating large grey-blue, and small sky blue bubbles around the edges of the vest and around both symbols. Her digivice was the same type as Bruno's but hers was sapphire blue as the body color, sky blue for the buttons and line, and the scanner and lining around the buttons and depression was grey-blue.

While Lea's vest was emerald-green for the body, and had light green and pale green leaves alternating around the border on the edges, and around the symbol that was on the Crest symbol on the left top pocket and on the back of the vest with the leaf border around them. Her digivice's colors were an emerald-green body, light green buttons and line, and the scanner and lining around the buttons were pale green.

"You are the chosen children of Wisdom, Aqua and Respect, Lea. Because of the following reasons, Aqua you try to include the knowledge you have, to what you feel. You always try to include all the facts before you make any conclusions. And Lea you always listen to everybody when they speak, even when you do not believe them, you always try to respect nature, and these are the reasons why you both were chosen, you may sit down."

When they sat down Gennai than called upon Sparx and Rema who toughed and popped their bubbles of light. Instead of the vests they were expecting, they got jackets that are similar to Tai's old uniform jacket. The difference was the colors and instead of one solid color, the jackets had borders around the bottom of the jackets and the cuffs on the sleeves. Sparx's jacket's main color was a pearly-white, that in the sun looked to be made of shimmers of blue, red, and orange, and white, he had what looked to be alternating lightning bolts of deep yellow, and pale orange. The jacket's symbols were just like the vests as well the Crest symbol; on the top left chest area, and on the back of the jacket, surrounded by the same lightning border. His digivice's main color was the same as his jackets, while the buttons, and the line were light orange, and the lining and scanner was light yellow.

Rema's jacket was a silver-white color, with alternating red flames and black spirals on the border and cuffs and around both Crest symbols (front top left, middle of the back). Her digivice's main color was silver-white, while the buttons and line were red, and the lining and scanner was black.

"Now Sparx, you are the chosen child of Humility, you know when to accept complements, and when to give credit where credit is due. And Rema you are the chosen child of Compassion, you cannot leave a being whether friend or enemy injured or behind. You are able to see the good in everyone. These are the reasons why you were chosen to be digidestined. You may be seated and be safe." Now Gennai looked at the last three left to introduce. "We know why the chosen children of Courage and Hope were chosen. You have been tested, and proven that you are the true holders of these Crests. Now if you may please take your orbs of light and accept your new position and team." With that, both Tai and TK accepted that they are now part of the newest generation of the digidestined, and touched the orbs. There was a flash of light, and immediately after it went away, everyone could see the two's old digivices morph into ones just like the others. The jackets they wore looked like gunslinger jackets. (**Trench coats for those that need visualization like I did**) The length of the jackets was around six inches below their knees, with long, loose sleeves. Tai's jacket was a deep orange color for the main body, while the border around the edges and cuffs looked like a dragon made of fire winding around it. The Crest Symbols on the left chest pocket, and on the back of the jacket, were golden surrounded by the same fire dragon. His digivice was the same orange as his jacket body, while the buttons and line were the red of the dragon, and the lining and scanner was black.

TK's jacket body was a dark green that looked almost black. For the border, it had deep silver diamonds that were mixed with light gold diamonds. The Crest Symbols on the left pocket and on the back of his jacket were a light purple, which had the strange silver and gold pattern around them. TK's digivice had the same dark green as the body of the jacket, with the buttons and line deep silver, and the lining and scanner light gold.

"With these new digivices and the jackets that appeared with them and your Crest you are the new digidestined." When he said that Gennai looked towards Azulongmon, and started to say something.

"Wait what about me, aren't I not a digidestined too?"

Everyone looks from the area they were at and see Kat still standing where she was when her multi-colored bubble appeared. Then the digidestined looked at Gennai wondering what happened as well. When Azulongmon started to speak again.

_You were not forgotten young one. I wanted to have the honors of explaining the Crests of the chosen child of the Leader of the Digimon Sovereigns. Please touch your orb of light._

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 9:The Double Crest

**Here is the next chapter, again thank you to Lord Pata.**

**If anyone knows any websites that lists the different Digimon I would be very grateful. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Digimon or Pokémon. So sad T-T **

****

Disclaimer: Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.

Chapter Nine: The Double Crest & The new look for old Partners.

_Young one, do you remember when you were very young, and went missing from your home for a few hours?_

"Yes I do, but I just thought what happened was a dream…"

"Uhhh Bruno, what are they talking about?" asks a worried TK, seeing the girl he liked talking calmly to Azulongmon.

"When Kat was around four years old, she was having problems in her day-care; you see she actually did not speak until something happened. Since she was not able to talk she was notable to say she was being bullied by some of the kids in her class. So she decided to run away."

"As a four year old?!" asks TK surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, mom and dad read her a story about a runaway Pokémon a few days before that. You see she made a backpack that had a little bit of human and Pokémon food, along with some water and her Eevee stuffed animal. And when no one was looking she walked off. We searched for hours but could not find her anywhere. Until I thought about the cave she and I found a few weeks earlier. I go look in it and there she is having a party with her stuffed Eevee and a family of an Espeon mother, Glaceon father, and four Eevee babies.

The first time we found the cave, we met a small Pokémon couple looking for a home for their babies. I later found out that the Espeon and Glaceon decided to turn the cave into their home but one of their babies, when playing with her siblings, she fell into and was stuck in a crevice and the parents could not reach her. Around the time the baby was on its shreds of strength there seems to be a burst of light like from the move Flash, and there is young Kat a few feet from them. She looks at the small family and sees how worried the parents are than reaches into the crevice and pulls out the small pup. Then she speaks her first words to the father 'Glad I could help' than passes her food to the parents, half an hour later I find her playing with the family. When it was time to go home she surprised me by telling the Pokémon that when she is old enough she would like to be the human partner to the pup she saved. On the way home she tells me how she appeared in the cave because I thought she was joking."

"What did she say?"

"That she was talking to a huge golden armored dragon. And he told her that she must trust her family and friends to stand by her no matter what."

"Wow, so do you think she might have met a Digimon then?"

"I am positive, especially after what Azulongmon just said." And with that the two turned back to watch what happened next to Kat.

_You see young trainer you were chosen long before the rest of the others from your world. Around the same time as the chosen of Courage and Hope were chosen. But the way you were chosen was that you actually made friends with the Leader of the Sovereigns. So it is my honor to introduce you to your Crests, may you please touch your orb._

With this said Kat touched the multi colored bubble in front of her and the orb flashed, brightly. When everyone could see again they saw that Kat was wearing a jacket that looked like Tai's and TK's. Her jacket's main body color was the black-grey of the first orb, with the border and cuffs a strange design in the violet-purple of the second orb. The border design was of a dragon that looked a lot like Tai's border dragon except it was violet-purple, it also had what looked like chains the color of the new silver. The Crest symbols on her left front pocket, and on the back of her jacket was the same blue color of Azulongmon's body. And wrapped around them was the same border as on the jacket.

Kat's digivices were at first one that was violet-purple in main body, buttons, and line, with the deep silver of the chains on her border. And the second digivice was a solid black-grey. But when Gennai saw she did not feel comfortable with two digivices he showed her how to combine them into one. The new digivice had a black-grey body, the buttons and the line was violet-purple, and the lining and scanner was the same color of the first digivice.

_You my young Kat are the chosen child of Trust. You have the talent that has Pokémon, Digimon, even normal everyday animals trust you instinctively, you may take a while to trust some people but once you do you will believe in them no matter what. You are also the chosen of one other. Please be safe chosen one of my Leader._

"Wait Azulongmon can you tell me what is my other Crest?"

_That will be revealed in time to the others; but I will tell you its name in private. You must not tell the others what its name is until your second Crest activates. Take care all of you my chosen ones._ With this the Dragon Sovereign of the East left but not before telling Kat in private that she just needs to wish it and he will talk to her. Also keeping his word by telling her the name of her second Crest in private, but also telling her that she must not worry.

Gennai was wondering what was so special of this trainer that Azulongmon took a special interest in her, when he was asked by Tai where his and TK's partners were. "They are in my training room, I had to make sure that everyone was ok with being the new chosen before they come out. Come and we will go get them." With this said he went back inside with everyone but Kat and TK following.

"Kat are you all right?"

"Oh TK, I have a bad feeling that my mystery Crest will be something that will get everyone afraid of me, and or hate me." She told him looking down at her new digivice, sounding very scared.

"Poor baby," with this he walks up to Kat and pulls her into his arms, "listen kitten (**TK's private nickname for Kat**) no matter what, we all will care for you. Me especially." With this said he kisses Kat gently, than lets her go and grabs her hand and leads her into the house.

_You see Kat,_ she hears Azulongmon whispering to her,_ no matter what you will always have the child of Hope, and ones who love you. Good luck, Chosen one of Trust and Darkness._

When they head inside, TK leads Kat to where he hears the others talking. When he walks inside TK hears a familiar voice yell his name, before something slams into him causing TK to fall into Kat who in turn falls to the floor. When TK looks to see what hit him he sees Patamon looking at him with worry. But he looked different. Patamon was a slight shade darker than he used to be, Patamon's wings looked less like bat wings and more like curved blades. (but still had slight bat-wing curves to it.) He was also wearing a small earring on his right wing/ear, which reminded TK of Gatomon's tail ring.

"Patamon what happened to you? You look good."

"Well, when we got here, Gennai told Agumon and I that we were close to permanently digivolve into champions. When we told him we wanted to stay the way we are , he gave us a Digi-core like what he gave us in Japan around a year ago. And he said if we accept the Digi-core than we shall stay the same, yet change at the same time, well as you can see we accepted."

"That is amazing, but how did Agumon change?"

"He changed his---"

"I am sorry to interrupt but maybe you could get off me first, then we can see Agumon." Kat told the two friends, while still under TK. They blush while everyone else laugh, and helped Kat back to her feet. "Have to admit though Patamon, you do look good."

"Thanks Kat." With that TK puts his arm around Kat, and they walk towards the rest of the group.

"Hey you guys," after an elbow from Rema Tai adds, "and girl. Guess what. Gennai just told us that he actually brought us here earlier than what he needed. So he said we can go into the Real World (**earth**) and just hang out for a few weeks, looking for our Digimon partners in our spare time." Next to him is Agumon, but he has changed too. Not as much as Patamon though. Agumon is the same color, but he looks skinnier, and has red bracers wrapped around his hands/claws.

"Hey Agumon looking as good as Patamon,' remarks Kat to the small orange dinosaur.

"Thanks Kat, it does feel good to be in the DigiWorld though. But Patamon and I do see what Gennai is talking about." he tells everyone.

"What do you mean?" asks Rema to her boyfriend's partner.

"Well… us Digimon can sense if something is wrong with the DigiWorld and right now everything feels as peaceful as when we left."

"That is great. But what will we do on earth when we get there?" asks Rema to Tai.

"Even better question. Or questions I should say." States Bruno.

"What are they?"

"How are we going to protect ourselves here in the DigiWorld when we visit to find our partners? If we try to use our Pokémon to protect us, and they are killed. Will they come back as eggs like the Digimon do? Or are they gone for good, like in our old world?"

"Good questions, Bruno. Would you like me to answer them?" asks Gennai, who walked in while everyone was listening to Bruno. "First of all Bruno is correct, if your Pokémon are killed here, it is just like if they die in your old world. Second, to solve this problem and keep your Pokémon safe your new digivice was created. The new digivices are called Burst-iC. They have three more functions than the D-3 digivice, plus all the originals. The four new functions are the following. One: they project a hologram copy of the Pokémon whose pokéball is placed in the indention on the digivice, you are able to use this hologram to battle other Digimon, without harming your Pokémon, two: you can combine your Pokémon abilities and moves to your partners by using the same indention and shouting 'Digimodify' than the move/ability. But the higher the evolution the harder it will be for your Digimon to handle the power. Three: it allows your Digimon and Pokémon to battle together, without worry to your Pokémon, if they faint the Burst-iC will automatically send them back to their pokéball, saving your Pokémon's lives. The final function is that the Burst-iC will tell your where any other digivice, no matter the type, within a radius of around 400 yards. In addition, when you meet a new Digimon the digivice will give you a 3D hologram version of that Digimon along with any other information, like level, type, name, and any known moves. Now the other question is what happens if you are out of Pokémon and your Digimon is hurt how will you protect yourself, correct?" when everyone else nodded, including Patamon and Agumon.

"Especially since Agumon and Patamon no matter how strong they have become cannot protect all of us, all of the time." Stated Tai.

"Azulongmon along with the other Sovereigns have thought of this problem and might have found a solution. Now Bruno, Prof. Oak told me that your and Kat's father taught the group some martial arts correct?"

"Yep, it was my dad, the leaders of the Cianwood, Veilstone, and Pastoria Gyms, and the leader of the dojo in Saffron City that taught us, Saffron City is where I got one of my partners. They all said if we are going t travel alone that we better learn how not to depend on our Pokémon for safety in case something happens to them."

"Okay, that is a lot of teachers." Mummers Gennai surprised.

"Actually the Pastoria Gym Leader was a wrestler, so I don't think he counts…" Admits Sparx straight faced while everyone, but Gennai who just looks confused, laughs.

"Back to what I was telling you, since all of you have the training, at least a little of it. The four lower Sovereigns decided to give you a Digi-core from them. When you touch it all of you, eight new digidestined will learn the rest of the martial arts and become experts so you can battle alongside your Digimon partners in case something happens." When he said this Gennai pulls out a small orb of light and asks all of the teens to touch it, once they did it vanished. "There now all of you will be safe in case something happens to your partners."

"Thank you Gennai, but does this Burst-iC have the same program as the D-3 that it can open a Digi-port from any computer?"

When Gennai nods, Tai states that if that is everything it is time to head to the Real World. So Gennai opens a portal, tells the teens that it will end up in the park in Okinawa, Tai's and TK's old home town and bids them all a farewell.

"Wait before we leave!" shouts Rema that surprises everyone."Does anyone else think that the name digidestined is kinda… I don't know… old?"

Everyone thinks about it for a few seconds, then start to laugh that they agree with her. "But what should we be called?" she asks.

"How about DigiTrainers, since we are now Pokémon and Digimon trainers?" asked Lea after thinking about it "Plus I just cannot think of anything else."

Everyone including the surprised Gennai agrees with her, then walk through the portal to the other side.

End chapter.


	11. Chapter 10:Professor Oak’s Gift

**Thank you everyone for putting up with me while I renew my chapters here is the newest version enjoy. As usual special Thanks to Lord Pata.**

**Special Thanks to him actually**

****

Disclaimer: does not own Pokémon or Digimon (would be great but does not.) Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.

Chapter 10: Professor Oak's Gift

Anyone who would have been at the far side of the main park in Okinawa that morning would have been surprised to see a group of eight people, a small orange dinosaur, and an orange and white guinea pig-like creature with wings appear out of a circle of light and land in a pile. Well most of them did, the Digimon landed on their feet.

"Ooww is everyone alright?" asked Bruno holding his head. "Has anyone else noticed every time we go through a portal we always got hurt?"

"You get used to it," admits TK while helping Kat up, "Patamon you ok?" the small winged creature nods he is fine and then flies to rest on top of TK's shoulders.

"Does anyone know where we are," asks Sparx after everyone gets back to his or her feet.

"I think we are in the main park in Okinawa," admits Tai, after they look around for a few moments. "Is anyone else hungry?"

When everyone admits they are, Tai nods and states that he, Sparx and Bruno will go to see if they can find a burger place than bring food back to everyone else.

"But Tai how are you going to pay for it? None of us has any money," ask Rema after everyone sits down under a tree except for Tai and his two friends.

"Actually we do… You see remember the large envelope that Prof. Oak gave me before we left?" when everyone nodded, "well… while I was waiting for everyone to wake up earlier, before TK and I told you our story. I opened it up and found that Prof. Oak decided to help us. You see inside the envelope was some yen that we can divide among us all to have equal pocket money, a bank draft that has more money in it than what my real parents could make in six years. Moreover, a deed to a house near here that has rooms for all of us to have our own room, and a big yard so we can practice Pokémon battles, behind a huge fence of course. In addition, not only that but all the Pokédollars we had on us; Gennai managed to turn it to yen. So we have plenty of money and a place to live."

When Tai finished explaining everyone gaped at him than nodded to show that they got it, afterwards he and the two he chosen went for food. When they got back, everyone agreed to go see their new home then explore the area. After they were done eating Tai, TK, Rema, Kat and the two Digimon, got into one cab, Bruno, Sparx, and the twins got into the second and went to see their new home.

Their home was on the outskirts of town, but within walking distance of the schools, a small grocery store. In addition, they were close to, what surprised Tai and TK, Yolie's family convenience store.

"This place is perfect for us. There is room for all of us, and a few extra rooms in case we have people sleep over, and one to organize a makeshift Pokémon Center." States Rema after they finished exploring their new home. "Does anyone know what we are going to do while we are on this new world?"

"I have the perfect idea on how to spend our time," states Bruno, when everyone was gathered back in to the main room of the house. "Let's do what everyone our age is doing, and go to school."

"Are you sure? I mean we never went to school before…" asks Lea and Aqua together.

"Yep. Imagine the possibilities." Answers Bruno happily. "We can blend in with people our own age, and maybe, just maybe mind you, get allies and find other gates into the DigiWorld."

"I still don't think it is a good idea." States Kat.

"And why not?"

"Because Tai and TK will have to go to school too, and that means their old family will find them." Kat states, pointing out the obvious. "Unless you two have an idea?" she asks the ones in question noticing that they did not seem to mind Bruno's idea.

"Actually we do. You remember that when we first traveled back home, Uncle Oak---"

"Wait a minute 'Uncle Oak'?"

"Yes Sparx, Uncle Oak, he kinda adopted TK and me into his family while we were there, and before we left he said we can call him that. Now back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," with a glare towards the smiling Sparx. "Uncle Oak gave me and TK, new names both first and last, to use. What I was thinking and maybe so was TK," who nods when everyone looked at him. "We can use those full names, while we use our nicknames still. And for appearances… Well we already changed a lot in the last three years."

"Good idea Tai, but quick question… Are you going to visit or talk to your families, or old friends again?"

"Well Bruno, we actually want for them to know we are back until the big stuff starts…" admits TK after sharing a look with Tai. "I still am underage and they might try to take me away from you guys, and who knows what they might do or say to Tai."

"Big stuff?" wonders Rema after a few moments.

"You know, fight for your life, someone evil trying to take over both worlds, kind of big stuff."

"I get it but I still say you should send them an e-mail." Says Aqua looking straight at the two in question. "But use the laptop I brought with me so they cannot trace the e-mail to you."

"You brought a laptop? What do you mean they cannot trace it, and how can you even charge it?!?" yells everyone else after hearing the news.

"The adapter changed when we came here, and if it didn't we have shocky's Pokémon for help as well," she explains pointing at Sparx ."Plus the reason why no one can trace it is because Prof. Oak and I worked on it before we left. Judging by what I have been seeing here, their technology is not as far as ours yet."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tai surprised, before he remembers that Aqua likes to mess with computers like his old friend Izzy.

"Well, they still do not know how to store, or transfer solid objects through the computer yet. And we have been doing that for decades."

Tai and TK look at each other and laugh, "another Izzy." When they receive a look from Aqua, Tai explains what they mean. "Our friend Izzy was the computer whiz of the team, he could fix anything to do with computers."

"Okay, then I'll think of it as a complement."

A few hours later they all decided to unpack everything and then meet downstairs for dinner. Tai promised to cook, so everyone was looking forward to it. After eating Tai and TK used Aqua's laptop and sent an e-mail to their old teammates.

End Chapter.


	12. Chapter 11:Guilty Memories

**Here is Chapter 11: Have Fun. Special Thanks to the ones who have reviewed especially Lord Pata****. It is a sad one. But I was feeling sad when I wrote it. Wanted to show why Tai and TK wanted to leave their home especially TK.**

**A/N: do not own Pokémon, or Digimon. Would be nice if I did but do not, :D **

**I only own the OCs introduced, along with a few make believe Digimon. **

Chapter Eleven: Guilty Memories

The digidestined were having another meeting, this time at Izzy's house since he was the one that could tell them if the strange e-mail they all received a few days ago was really from their missing friends. It surprised everyone when they received the short message from Tai and TK.

To: the Digidestined

From: Chosen of Courage and Hope

We hope that this message meets all of you with good health. We hope that all of you and your families are happy. For we are happy at our new home. We might see you again, then again we might not. But please know that you are still in our memories, note: did not say good or bad. Sorry joke. Stay healthy and stay together.

Chosen of Hope and Courage.

"I cannot believe it. After three years of nothing, an e-mail. As if to them, we would not have worried." Mummers Joe after everyone arrived at Izzy's place.

"I have been thinking," says Izzy after a few moments of silence. "Maybe they do think that."

"What do you mean Izzy?" Asks Sora angrily.

"When they vanished for the first time. Remember how we were treating Tai? We were even treating TK kinda bad. He would be a few moments late for a meeting, a gig, or even for something silly. And we would all gang up on him not listening why, the only one who did listen to Tai was TK, especially after Mimi left. In fact, when TK would stand up for Tai when he was really late, telling us the reason why, we would ignore him as well. And how many times did either of them invite us to a game they had, or even to hang out, and we told them we were busy, until they stopped asking? If you ask me it is our fault they left. And I would not blame them if they hated us."

When he was finished. Everyone just stayed silent again. Thinking back to when the year their friends vanished; everyone remembered something that happened, something that made them feel guilty about the way they treated their friends.

Matt and Sora remembered that they invited Tai to a concert with them a few months after they defeated MaloMyotismon, when he was a just few moments late they gave up on waiting for him and went inside, forgetting they were holding his ticket. When they saw he was waiting for them outside after the concert, they both told Tai if he did not want to go that he should have just told them, not caring why he was late. Tai tried to explain but they told him to forget it and left. After he vanished a random person came up to Matt and told him to tell Tai that his family said thank you. When Matt asked him what he meant, the person told him that his youngest was really sick on (he named the day of the concert) and Tai carried the child to the doctor when he saw the family's car would not start, and would not leave her side until the family managed to make it. The man also stated that when Tai left them he yelled after looking at a strange watch that he was going to be late, then he ran off before they can say thank you. But the family was very grateful, since if Tai did not carry the child to the doctor, she would have died from her illness. A few days after the concert, Tai bought tickets for a different one, and asked Matt and Sora to go with him. They told him no thanks that they did not want to go anywhere with someone that is always late for no reason, and walked away. Not noticing that Tai looked crushed, he turned and told them that it was fine, than gave the tickets to Kari for her and her friends. Later Kari told Sora that Tai gave her tickets for an expensive concert, he used money that he was saving for a plane ticket to visit Mimi. When Sora told Matt about it they felt awful. But when they tried to apologize, Tai mumbled that he was going to be late and walked away.

Joe was remembering the times that Tai invited him to see a soccer game, or be his guest at some ceremony, but he always said no because he had classes the same time. Classes he now looked back that he could have missed and still be okay school wise. He was also remembering the time he asked Tai to get him a book he needed from the library since he was too busy to get it. When Tai showed up later without the book, Joe yelled that if Tai could not do that little thing for him than get lost. Tai still hurting from Matt and Sora just turned and walked away. Later Joe found out that the book was already checked out, and Tai knowing his friend needed it, ordered the book at a bookstore and had them deliver it a.s.a.p. but they did not deliver it till the next day. Joe after opening the package and hearing from the library that the book he sent Tai to get was on back order for the next few weeks, felt as guilty as Matt and Sora did. But the same thing happened as when Matt and Sora tried to apologize. Tai said he had to go and walked away before Joe could as well.

Izzy felt guilty when he remembered how many times Tai asked him to come and see one of his soccer games, but each time Izzy did not go. Thinking that he would be bored, but whenever he asked Tai to come over to test a new computer program Tai dropped everything and came over, even though he was usually bored to death. After a few weeks worth of games Tai finally stopped asking Izzy to go to a game and just came to visit Izzy at his house. When Izzy received the news that he was going to America for the summer, he sent an e-mail to Tai, not caring that his friend was happy for him, just telling him that he was too busy until he left and Tai should not come over anymore, thinking that he would be in the way, and bored. After that e-mail, if Izzy saw Tai in the hallway of their school, Tai would wave at him and walk away. Thinking about it now Izzy knew that Tai thought that he did not value his friendship with him, and ended it by e-mail. But when he tried to explain it to Tai, he just said good luck to Izzy and walked away.

Mimi was still in America. She at least, until they vanished kept in contact with both Tai and TK.

Now the new digidestined did not hang out with Tai that much only Kari and Davis. And they both were feeling guilty about the last conversation they had with him. Tai was heading off to practice and he saw that Kari was not doing anything and looked bored, but when he asked if she wanted to come along, Kari told him to stop babying her, that she did not need him and for him to leave her alone. Tai just mumbled that he thought she was bored, and went to practice. When he called later that day asking Kari to tell mom and dad that he was going to be late, since the coach wanted to make sure everyone was in top shape for their next game, she said sure without listening. But forgot to tell them, when he got back later, mom and dad yelled at him for being irresponsible and told him not to come out of his room until they told him to. When Kari tried to apologize to Tai, he said it was not her fault and then ignored her the rest of the night. After that day though Tai kept to himself, not asking if she wanted to do anything with him anymore, or even calling home to tell them he was going to be late. Even their parents left Tai alone, stating that if he wanted to act like an adult than he could have someone else go to his things for him. Later finding out that Tai was volunteering and working on the days he had no practice.

Davis remembers when he was having trouble with a few of the new world digidestined, Tai offered to help him and Davis already pissed off at the new Digis took his anger out on Tai. Telling him that how are people going to respect him if Tai is always taking over? And for Tai to leave him alone, throwing the goggles Tai gave him, back to Tai and walking away.

After all these experiences with his 'friends' Tai just left them alone, keeping out of their way.

The other new digidestined thankfully did not spend too much time with Tai. And double thankfully TK did not have the same experiences. Instead Yolie and Ken, were too busy with each other to remember when TK invited somewhere and never went. Not even to a soccer game unless Ken was playing, then they just ignored TK unless he came up to them. The same was for Kari and Davis. Since they felt awkward around TK when together with him, they never went together with him anywhere, even if he invited them.

Cody though felt the most guilty out of the new digidestined towards TK. For weeks TK has been inviting him to concerts, games, ceremonies, or just to hang out. But Cody was just too busy with kendo training. Sometimes TK would come and watch until Cody during a bad day yelled at TK to stop bothering him, and to go away. TK extremely hurt just nodded and walked out of the house and did not go over, call or even talk to Cody after that day. Cody later found out that TK spoke to his grandfather earlier and was granted permission to come and visit when ever, since he did not feel comfortable at home. And Matt did not want him around But when Cody tried to invite TK to go with him and his family to the tournament that summer, TK just said he did not want to be a bother, and good luck, then walked away.

Matt was feeling bad about how he treated his younger brother as well. TK was hanging at his and their dad's place, when Matt in a fit of rage because of a band problem told TK, who was just trying to help him, to go home and leave him alone, then stormed out. When he came back he saw a note from TK, thanking Matt for allowing him to stay for a while but he was going back to their mom's house. Matt later found out that TK was not feeling comfortable with their mom's new boyfriend, and asked dad if he could stay with them for a while. After that day though TK only talked to their dad and Tai. When Matt tried to talk to him, TK just shied away from him and walked away. Matt found out after TK and Tai vanished that their 'mom's new flame' as TK called him, was actually only going out with her to get close to TK, and that dad found out that that man had a long record of molesting, and raping boys around TK's age and younger. When confronted the man laughed and stated that it was too bad but every time he would try to do something an older teen would show up (by his description it was Tai) or the boy would vanish in flash of light in his room. TK's and Matt's mom felt so guilty after she found this out that she wanted to go look for TK in the DigiWorld herself, especially after she told them that after she told TK to leave her new boyfriend alone, she stopped going to his games, and doing anything else to spend more time with her boyfriend.

The Digimon were lucky, neither of them has hurt Agumon or Patamon like their partners hurt Tai and TK. However, that did not mean that they could not feel guilty. Especially Gatomon, since she was like a sister to 'the big lizard' as she called Agumon, and she would not tell even Kari, but she had a crush on Patamon. She believed that she should have done something more, she just does not know what.

After around half an hour of the heavy silence that happened after Izzy's speech, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I tried to find where this e-mail came from, or if it is the same kind as the last one. And well… it is a real e-mail from Tai and TK. They actually sent it not programmed it to appear at a certain time. Guys it is really from them this time."

"Really! That is great but where are they?" exclaimed the girls excitedly, while everyone looked on.

"I don't know I can only tell you it is a real e-mail, I can't tell you what country they are in, or even if they are in the DigiWorld…"

"What do you mean?" asked Matt dejected.

"They are using software that I have never seen before, it completely blocks out any signal that can give me a heading on their location," and after guessing what Kari was going to say. "And I have been trying to break the software's code for the past few hours."

"Not just you Izzy, Ken and I have been trying as well," admits Yolie sadly, since they arrived before everyone else.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kari.

"The only thing we have been doing, going on with our lives until they either come home or contact us." Matt stated. And with that, everybody went home.

End Chapter.


	13. Chapter 12:To See but not Know

**Chapter 12, have fun. Thank you to Lord Pata.**

********

Disclaimer: does not own Pokémon or Digimon (would be great but does not.) Only owns the OC created for this story, but nothing else.

Chapter Twelve: To See but not Know.

A few weeks after the e-mail.

The digidestined both new and old decided to meet for their weekly meeting in the park, instead of at someone's house like usual. They all promised to meet at the last clearing in the main park, mainly because it was usually deserted and could actually have their Digimon out in the open without rising suspicion. After everyone has arrived, Izzy and Cody volunteered to go get food for everyone. While they were gone, another group arrived in the clearing.

At first, the digidestined thought that the new group was going to annoy them about the unusual pets they have with them, but after a few minutes, they saw that the group was heading to the side of the clearing opposite from them. The new group consisted of four boys and four girls, most of them looking to be around the original digidestined age, while one looked a year older, and two around the new digidestined age. All the males except for one were wearing ball caps; the one that was not was wearing a bandana on his head covering his hair; and two of them (bandana and one of the ball caps) were wearing sunglasses. Also except for the youngest female, who was wearing an angler cap that was like TK's old one (in light grey) the females were not wearing any hats. After sitting down one of the males (the male with sunglasses) in the group took off his hat and threw it in the air happily. Revealing dark brown hair, that reminded the digidestined of something but they could not remember what. He kept his sunglasses on though.

"Since I wore the damn thing to here, like in our bet Rema, I get to chose what we do first… And I chose… TO EAT!" making the whole group laugh before pulling food from one of the two duffle bags they had with them.

Everybody in the digidestined could tell that the people in the new group were close. And all but could not help but be jealous thinking that if they were not jerks, it could be them with Tai and TK. DemiVeemon Davis's 'In-Training' level partner, kept at looking at the food the new group had until Gatomon gave him an apple she found.

"We can't have you scaring the neighborhood, kid." She said while he ate it.

After they were done eating the new group decided to have some fun; the dark haired male pulling out a soccer ball; after deciding it will be four against four, each having two boys and two girls they started to play. The digidestined could tell that the whole group was good giving each other a challenge. When Cody and Izzy came back with the food, it took them a while since they had to figure out how to carry it all in one trip, the digidestined were too interested in the soccer game to see they arrived. Right when the two carrying the food got to the others, a flying soccer ball came close to hitting them. It was barely caught by the dark haired youth, who the digidestined saw came running after it when he figured out it will hit the other group.

"Sparx, you almost hit these people!" yelled the teen, which landed a few feet away from where Kari and Sora were sitting, and right in front of Cody and Izzy. The digidestined can now see that the sunglasses he was wearing were the wraparound kind.

"Sorry Tai, thought you would catch it though." Answered one of the males from the new group. **Wait a minute did he say 'Tai'** thought the digidestined while the dark haired youth stood up, while managing to keep a hold on the ball.

"Sorry about that… My friend doesn't know his strength sometimes" with that the teen started to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Cody suddenly, startling everybody else.

"Yeah kid?" asked the teen looking back.

"Can we play too?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't you eat, your pets look hungry. Then come over, we can introduce each other when you come over." With that said, he walked away before the Digimon could erupt in anger over his 'pet' remark.

"Cody, what were you thinking!?" asked Matt surprised.

"His name is Tai. I just thought it would be nice to see if he was our Tai."

"Good idea Cody. If it is Tai, we know him, and can make him react." And with that, the digidestined along with their Digimon ate the food that Cody and Izzy brought, than as a group walked towards the one across from them.

Meanwhile in the other group, who finished their soccer game and are now relaxing in the shade of a tree. Everyone was thinking that Tai lost his mind. Since they saw, the digidestined were in the same clearing the DigiTrainers were worried something might happen, than Tai invited them over for a soccer game.

"Tai what were you thinking? Inviting them over? What happens if they figure out it is you."

"They won't Rema, they did not even recognize my voice. Plus this is a perfect time to have some fun with them." Answered the leader of the DigiTrainers. While grabbing a cup of water from one of the pitchers near him. "Now everyone act natural and please remember the names that my brother and I are using." When he saw the digidestined coming, he called to them. "Glad to see you did not change your minds."

"Don't worry we won't," answered Matt when everybody sat down. "How about we introduce each other?"

"All right who wants to go first? You mind if we do?" **So what is your plan Matt?**

"Sounds good to me," admits Matt, hoping that Cody is right that this is their Tai, and one of the others is TK.

"Okay… First off, you can call me Tai, and this is---"

"What is your full name?" Matt interrupted, annoyed by the other teen's calm attitude.

"Huh, rude much?" **Sorry Matt,** **but I know you. Moreover, I have grown more mature.**

"Sorry but---" answered Matt, interrupted calmly by Tai this time. The digidestined were surprised that he did not react yet, when their Tai would have started yelling already.

"No, that is okay. It is a Japanese tradition to give full names on introduction. Right?" **This is fun, time to throw them for a loop.** When the DigiTrainers saw the look in Tai's eyes they knew what was coming, and could not help smile. Tai was having more fun than the time Nala set Sparx's hair on fire when she learned Ember. Ever since then she loves to blow smoke rings at him, making Sparx jump and Tai laugh.

"All right, to start over. My name is Taison Oak, but everyone calls me Tai, when people hear my nickname here though they all think I am some 'Taichi' person. This is my girlfriend Ramaki Harrington, but we all call her Rema." While saying her name Tai brushes a kiss across the hair of the girl sitting next to him, at first the digidestined had thought it was black hair that they can now see is deep purple. **Amazing at first I thought her hair was black**, thinks Sora after looking at Rema.

"Sitting next to us is my best friend Bonako Romann," points to the couple next to them, the older male is still wearing a ball cap, but everyone can see that he has light brown hair under it, and sitting on his lap is a girl with green hair in a French braid. "And his girlfriend Emeralda Yumaki"

"Call me Bruno, and this is Lea." States the older teen, pulling the girl in question into a hug. She just waves.

"Back to the introductions," **Bruno you know me very well, huh?** Thinks Tai knowing that his friend is having fun confusing the digidestined too. "The couple next to them is Riley Evens and Saphira Yumaki." The male this time had hair that Mimi would call dirty blonde, since it was a mix of brown and blonde (with more blonde) color; he had his arm around a girl who had blue hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was playing on a computer while he watched everyone else from under his ball cap.

"Call me Sparx and the one ignoring everyone is Aqua," while saying this, the blonde steals her laptop. "Sparx, give it back the last time you stole it. You fried it, and it took me three weeks to reconfigure and fix everything." She yells at him while he laughs holding the laptop out of her reach.

"Umm, Aqua?" he laughing while she was trying to pull the laptop back, "say hi and I will give it back. And what do you mean I fried it?"

The blue haired girl looked away and blushed when she saw the other group was near them. "Hi nice to meet you." Then she turned back to Sparx stating "You electrocuted it, don't ask me how since we were miles away from any city." With that, she grabbed it back while everyone laughed, most of them confused though.

"As you can see Sparx loves to tease her." **This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be…** thinks Tai. While Matt and the others are just staring at the DigiTrainers antics. "And the last two members of our group, and not to mention the youngest." Earning a frown from Rema with this remark. "My younger brother Tomako, or TK as he likes to be called. And his girlfriend Katazai or Kat, she is Bruno's youngest sister." Gesturing to the last couple who were leaning against a tree, both who seemed to be asleep, with the female's head on the male's shoulders, while the male had his head leaned back on the tree and his arm around her waist. The male is wearing sunglasses and a bandana that covers most of his hair and features, so the digidestined could not see what he looked like, while the female was the one who was wearing the light grey hat. "Hey you guys, wake up… Come on wake up…" when the two still did not move Tai turned to his friend with a smirk on his face. "Bruno if you may?"

At Tai's request, Bruno removed his arm from around Lea, grabbed a cup of ice water, and threw it at the couple. Who in turn yelped and jumped up, the male cursing up a storm. "Damn you Bruno," said the younger male after a few minutes of cursing that had everybody but the DigiTrainers, who were used to it, to blush. (**Just to clear something up: digidestined do not know that the DigiTrainers even exist yet, just easier to call the groups by their official name, and not both as "group", less confusing. Thank you and back to our story.**) "What was so important that you had to wake us?" Meanwhile the silent young woman who was glaring at Tai, looks away, reaches in to a backpack, drew out two towels, and handed one to TK, who took it without looking away from Bruno or stopped cursing at the other teen. TK when he got the towel reached up and removed the bandana and sunglasses, and put the towel on his head still hiding his face, mumbling something about sweet revenge distracting everyone from Kat.

While TK's cursing had almost everyone's attention, the young woman unnoticed by everyone except Lea and Rema who moved out of her way, snuck behind Tai and Bruno who were still laughing and dumped both pitchers of ice water on them, and making the two, and Sparx who she got by accident yell. Laughing silently the young woman walks back to TK and surprises everyone by hiding behind him, not moving until TK moved his arm around her and pulls her to his side, while she hides her face in his shoulder. **I forgot how shy she is around new people…**thinks Tai looking at Bruno, both knowing until she feels comfortable Kat will not say a word around the digidestined. And she will hide herself behind the group especially TK, Tai or Bruno.

"Thanks kitten," whispers TK softly to the shy young woman, than in a louder voice. "You two, really did not believe that this time Kat and I would not be prepared?" he asked looking at the soaked Tai and Bruno. "Now why did you wake us?"

"Wait a minute did you say that you knew this might happen?" asked Tai surprised.

"Not with ice cold water… But yeah we guessed it. Every time we fall asleep you, Bruno, or Sparx have to wake us up. So Kat decided we should be prepared just in case." With this TK pulls out three more towels, and throws them at the older teens. The digidestined still amazed by the DigiTrainers actions, watched as Kat, and TK sit back down, with Kat still trying to hide her face, and TK removed her soaking hat revealing shoulder length hair the same color as her brother. Suddenly Sparx and Bruno remove their caps since both are wet; Bruno's cap wet directly from Kat, and Sparx from the extra water that did not get Tai and Bruno, and Tai and TK still arguing removed their towels and Tai's wraparound sunglasses. The entire group seemingly forgetting about the digidestined.

The digidestined in turn were surprised by the looks of their new friends now that they could see them better, besides the odd hair color, the three older females were very lovely, but Kat was still hiding her face in TK's shoulder so no one could see what she looked like. Looking at Tai and the other males the digidestined was surprised to see they were as cute as their girlfriends. All of them looking like they spent most of their time outdoors. And now that they can get a closer look at Tai and TK's hair color saw that both their hair was liberally streaked, with black for Tai and different shades of grey were for TK.

Cody and Izzy particularly were surprised by how much this Tai and TK look like theirs.

"Sorry 'bout that," Tai said to the others. "When we have fun we kinda forget about everyone else. What are the looks for?" seeing the digidestined were just staring. **Even though I have an idea, if they do not think we are goofballs after this. I will be very surprised.**

"Do you always act like that?" asked Cody after sharing a look with Izzy.

"Not really, only when we are letting off steam. Now before we leave can we have your names?" Bruno said after looking at a strange rectangular watch, than he noticed Tai open his mouth to protest. "Before you say we do not have to Tai, need I remind you that we have a meeting all of us needs to be at, and half of us are soaking wet. We can play soccer with them another day."

"Crap I forgot. Listen can you guys each give us your first names, than we have to move it." Stated Tai after sharing a look with Bruno, and with a word Tai had all of the DigiTrainers start picking up their trash and things, while the digidestined look on, wondering what is the important meeting. When they are done they looked at the digidestined, who in turn introduced themselves and the DigiTrainers left after saying good-bye.

"That was the strangest group that I have ever seen." States Kari after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but they sure are cute," states Gomamon and Gabumon together, then when everyone laughed they blushed. After a while, the digidestined left, the park as well.

Izzy and Cody who were walking slower than the others stopped and started to speak with each other.

"So what do you think? Did you believe the new group?" asked Cody to Izzy.

"No I didn't if you noticed the group knew how to act before we got there the only ones I believed were TK and Kat. That girl was really shy." Said Izzy after a few moments of silence.

"I agree. Keep an eye on them?"

"Keep an eye on them."

End of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Interlude: Begining Battle

**Well ladies and gents… here is that long awaited Chapter 13. I am sooo very sorry about the wait, but I promise as long as people are reading and enjoying my story I shall continue to write it. Ooohh before I forget there is some minor changes to the story. I shall say what they are at the end of the next chapter (if you don't spot them before hand anyway)**

**BTW: I have to thank the readers who have reviewed even though I have not updated in over a year… THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.**

**Oh good news! I got a Beta for this story, but unfortunately this chapter has not been Beta-ed yet… Please say hi tooo RHatch89**

**So without further bellyaching….**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN! _*Or is it chapter 14? walks away grumbling to self about annoying numbers*_**

_This is a Line Break Ignore_

Chapter Thirteen: Interlude: Battle before the DigiWorld!

When the DigiTrainers returned home most of the group decided to change out of the wet clothes that happened in the park. But the three that were smart enough to stay away from the water works in the park decided to do something that all of the DigiTrainers loved but none had the time to do, what with the moving to a new world, and trying to fit in. So Rema, Aqua, and Lea go to the back area of their home that has a large fence that can hide a seven-foot tall Pokémon. With the help of Aqua's computer handling of the security system, they were also able to block anything taller, along with any noise that they can make, thus making the back area to be the best place for Pokémon battles.

"All right! So who will be the two battlers?" asked Rema after Telling Tai to go change.

"I want too!"

"No! I want too!"

"Some times Lea and Aqua you guys are like 8-year olds…" mumbled Rema with a sweat drop on the back of her head while watching the two mentioned fighting.

"Computer Brain!"

"Garden Mouth!"

Suddenly the twins launch at each other and start a brawl.

"Sigh… Pira can I get some help?"

While stating this Rema tosses out a small round capsule that looks like a Pokéball but instead of red on the top half it is a teal color that has crisscrossing black lines on it. **(A/N: It is a Net Ball)**

With a flash of light from the ball comes a two feet fish that has red on the bottom, which is jagged where it meets the dark blue on the top half, with two sharp teeth pointing out from the bottom two red eyes on either side of the head that look to be in a glare. The fish also has two yellow dorsal fins on top of its head in an "M" shape, one yellow ventral on the bottom, two, curved, yellow pectoral fins, and one large, yellow with a red lining next to the body, tail fin behind it. Surprisingly the fish was floating near Rema instead of flopping on the ground.

"Carvanha!" The fish cries, in a gravelly, but female like voice. While saying this it fondly head butts Rema.

The young lady laughs and gestures to the anime-like cloud in front of her and states, "Hello as well Pira, think you can Water Pulse these two to cool them down?"

Pira sweat dropped as well when she saw the cloud. _"Carva van. Carvanha… (I am on it. Boy they are loud…)"_ And with that she fires what looks to be a pulsing ring of deep blue water at the twins, who stop fighting with a yell.

"Rema!"

"Well I thought you two would rather have a real battle against each other… but if you want to fight each other instead. Than that is ok too, I guess." With that she and Pira pretend to walk away, when suddenly the twins lunge towards Rema.

"No! We'll be good," they state together.

_This is a Line Break Ignore_

A little while later, when the twins have dried off. Everyone decides to watch the first Pokémon battle in a few months. Everyone but the twins and Rema are on the sidelines sitting down, while the ones mentioned are standing up with Rema (with Pira still out to act as a bodyguard) facing at an angle to Aqua and Lea who are facing each other with around eight feet between them.

"Ok here we go! Aqua has won the coin toss so she shall call out her Pokémon first. But both agree that the Pokémon with the higher speed shall attack first. First to get all three of her opponent's Pokémon to faint or give shall be declared the winner. Aaannndd… Begin!"

"Alright! Let's go Siri!" And with this call the blue (pixie-cut) haired girl threw out a red and white ball into the air.

Out of the Pokéball comes a beam of white light that lands in front of her of a creature around a few inches above a foot. The creature is light blue, with three dark blue stripes going up its belly. It had an oval head that was almost bigger than it's body, a paddle tail, two little feet, and two antennas on either side of his head (the antennas had four branches showing that he is a male). The creature was also wearing something around its neck a deep blue necklace that had a teardrop pendent hanging from it. The pendent was a swirl of two colors, a sandy-tan color and a blue the color of the sea.

"Wooper!" called out the creature.

"Boy sis, you are going to make this battle an easy win for me. 'Cause grass beats water and my Thorn is all grass," and with a cocky smirk, the green-haired French-braided teen threw out a round capsule that was instead of red was blue with red horns sticking out of it **(Great Ball).**

The creature that appeared before Lea facing Siri and Aqua was tiny. A few inches smaller than Siri, the creature was different shades of green, pale green for its skin tone, with a large dark green, with a yellow line going through it, leaf that was centimeters from the ground (if it touched the ground would be a female, I think), and two shoulder pads that are attached to the leaf. The hair on the creature's head was the same color as the leaf that was being used as clothes; the hair was covering most of the head with three points that look like thorns. For hands the creature had two fully bloomed roses, Pink on the right hand and blue on the left. The creature was also wearing a type of pin that looked to be a three-leaf flower a pale yellow color, with light violet streaks through it.

"Roselia!" squeaked the little creature.

"So you decide to use the little rose bud to fight? Meh," with a shrug Aqua calls out to her mini-mudfish partner. "Siri! Let's start off the battle with a heavy hitter! Use Tail Whip to gain momentum than use Slam!"

"Why you! Thorn is only a few inches smaller than your walking Slime ball!" Fuming Lea shouts to her Pokémon, "Thorn! Spread your Poison Spikes, Than attack with Magical Leaf!"

"Woop par Wooper!" I am on it

"Ros Rose Lia!" Here we go!

With these yells both Pokémon jumped towards the middle of the training field to do battle.

_This is a Line Break Ignore_

**TA-DAH! *_Is it just me or was it kinda short?*_**

**This chapter is finally finished! I would like to tank everyone who have reviewed alerted and or done both. You guys are my bread and butter that Kept me going…**

**Before I forget there is a special couple of Authors/Reviewers that need to be thanked…**

**1000x Thanks to CometCaster and GalaxyGirl! Along with to Lord Pata for being the one who stared it all.**

**Now a big question before I go. Do you want to read about the battle? Or should I do it as a one-shot later and go on with the story?**

_This is a Line Break Ignore_

**OH! I forgot about this, and sorry about the double posting but I don't want to get in trouble by posting an AN by itself. BUT there is a new story I out up that is a kinda/not really prequel to this story. Please read and see how you like it. Plus please put me on Author Alert, since there will be a few more stories introduced to see how everyone will react to them... BTW over 4000 hits! am I looking at this right? OMG! Ok if people its up to you please tell me if you want the battle or the next part in the story... When the 5th person tells me either way I shall try to post within that week. But for a warning I am a full time college student and a part time worker at wal mart.  
**


End file.
